


An Open Book

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, F/M, Hybrids, New York City, Paranormal, Sexual Content, Shadow Hunters, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Were-tiger, Werewolves, aidan turner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Garroway is a werewolf/Former Shadow Hunter living a semi-mundane life in New York city, running his book store, when he meet a girl, who gives him a strange vibe from the moment they met, when she comes into his book store one afternoon and he falls in love with her along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Open Book

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a AU, Luke doesn't know Clary or Jocelyn and nothing from the books is happening, or he's just not aware of or part of it. He's just trying to live under the radar, running his hole in the wall book shop in New York when Luna enters his life, his gets shaken up and he falls in love with her.

Luke looked up from flipping through one of the new books that came into his book store, hearing the door alert bell above the door ring. He couldn’t quite see the door through the stack of books he was putting away on the shelves, but a sense of something off sparked in his senses, causing him to slowly close the book and set it on the counter in front of him, readying himself for a fight or something, not evil, but something immensely powerful nearing closer to him. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he let it out softly, seeing it was just one of the high school kids coming in after the high school down the block had let out for the day. He ran a hand through his unruly and curly hair, letting himself relax as the girl smiled shyly at him.

“Welcome to the Open Book, how can I help you?” Luke said, picking the book he had back up and setting it on the stack of copies he had next to him.

“I’m looking for a copy of A Midsummer Night’s Dream for my English class.” She answered, adjusting the strap of her heavy backpack on her shoulder out of nervous habit.

Luke nodded, stepping around the counter. “I’ll grab it for you.” he said, disappearing down one of the aisles, when he returned he saw her tilting her head almost upside down to read the titles of the books stacked up on the counter, she jerked slightly as he moved back behind the counter, to the register.

“Doesn’t your school supply these for you?” he asked, ringing her up.

“They don’t even have enough books for math class.” she told him, giving him an ‘are you kidding me' look, handing him the money and taking the book.

Luke shook his head, rubbing his scruffy face, at the injustice of the dwindling education system of the city of New York. “Well, I hope you enjoy it and pass the class, despite the shortage.” he told her, picking up a stack of books and moving to put them away in the right places.

“What are your hours?” she asked, suddenly, turning to him.

“7am to 8pm Monday through Saturday and 9am to 10:30pm on Sundays.” he told her from down the aisle.

"When are you closed?" she asked.

“On full moons.” he told her and paused, looking at her down the aisle as she walked away laughing, she thought it was a joke, but he was serious, though he didn’t say it to her as she went out of his shop.

Full moons where Luke’s undoing, the Werewolf infection running through his veins was uncontrollable when it rose high in the sky, ripping the animal in him out, the madness out, the lust to transform, howl in the uncontrollable relief of not having to fight it inside of himself anymore as he ran through where ever, with himself or his pack and maybe killing an animal or two until the moon faded into the brightening morning light and he tried to make it home, if he hadn’t already, so he wasn’t found passed out naked in a city park. Again. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Luke returned to putting the books away and running the book shop for the rest of the day.

*

The door alarm sounded and Luke’s senses tingled, but it had become familiar to him, almost comforting, as she walked into the book store. Her? Luna, the high school student that had come into his store a month and a half prior for a copy of Shakespeare’s Midsummer Night’s. She’d come into his shop every day after school, go the back corner that was set up as a reading area and read or do her homework, listening to her iPod and texting on her cell now and again, until about twenty or some minutes before he closed up for the night. She even came in on the weekends for a few hours. They’d talked here and there, ask about each others days, Luke would ask her about school and she’d ask him about the shop, they’d talk about random things and about problems going on in the world or in New York. It had come a routine for the book store owner, he’d found himself waiting for her to show up, to feel that strange tingle that vibrated through his body from the moment she walked in to the moment she walked out, every time he heard the bell ring, he would look up expectant to see her face come through the door and would be let down when it was someone else.

*

“Hey, Luna.” Luke smiled, not looking up from writing a little note to himself. He frowned though when she didn’t answer him, making him look up and become even more confused. Her hood was up. It was never up, even though the last few days it was pouring rain, she came in with it off and dripping wet. She wouldn’t look at him either, just nodded her head and halfheartedly waved, making for her usual spot, with an intent of avoiding him the best she could. Part of the Werewolf’s heart ached as she avoided him, but he gave her the space, figuring she was having a rough day. But couldn’t keep himself away for long.

He made his way over to her, setting a cup of warm tea on the table in front of her as she leaned over it, doing her geometry, her hood still on and hiding her face from him. He sat beside her, looking at her, trying to mentally will her to look at him, but she wouldn’t, even as she took a sip of the tea.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered softly.

“Nothing.” she answered, annoyance lining her soft voice.

“Don’t lie to me.” Luke snapped gently and instantly regretted it as she moved away from him. “Tell me.” he whispered again, softer.

“There’s nothing wrong, Luke.” she insisted. “I’ve got a ton of math homework, a test in Lit. and an essay for health. I’m swamped.” she told him, turning her head slightly to him before turning it back away, but it was already done. Luke had seen it.

He leaned forward on one arm against his knee, his other hand reaching out and grabbing the back of her hood, pulling it back off her head and turned her head to look at him properly with his fingers lightly on her chin. He frowned deeply, confused and shocked by what he saw. Her face was bruised and cut up, she had a bad black left eye, her lip was split open and so was the corner of her right eyebrow and there was a good bruise on her jawline from her chin to almost her ear.

“Who did this to you?” Luke asked, delicately touching the tips of his first two fingers to the bruise on her jawline.

“No one!” She snapped, pulling way from him and slapping his hand away from her face.

“So you did it to yourself!” Luke yelled back, more at the situation than at her.

“Look, if I wanted you to know about who beat me up, I would have fucking told you when I came in! So drop it, Luke!” she barked, slamming her math book closed and collecting her things, stuffing them into her backpack.

“So, someone did beat you up. Who?!” Luke demanded, standing with her, trying to get her to stay and tell him the truth, so he could help, somehow.

A growled emanated from her, but her face was blank as she shoved Luke out of the way, knocking him off his feet and his back into the side of a book shelf as she ran off out the shop and into the dark and pouring night. Luke sat on the floor, his back still pressed against the shelf as he panted with surprise. The power behind that shove had shocked Luke, which was what caused him to lose his balance. She was so small, no more than 5’2, 110lbs soaking wet, like she was from the rain, there was no chance she could possess the strength to shove the inhumanly strong werewolf like that, there wasn’t! Getting up, Luke smelled the spot where Luna had been sitting, catching her scent and going out, locking his shop up and tracking her scent down the block, across the street, down another block and around a corner to an apartment building, he got to the door of the building soon enough to see her heading up the stairs and thanked God she didn’t use the elevator or he could have lost her scent without know what floor she went too.

Slipping inside, Luke carefully followed Luna up the stairs and on to her floor, watching her go down the hall a few doors and rummage through her pockets for a key, but she didn’t need one. The door opened, suddenly, an arm shot out and ripping Luna into the apartment and slamming the door behind them. Fear and worry gripped Luke as he rushed down the hall and pressed his ear to the door, all he heard were things crashing, being thrown and yelps of pain. Luke’s nails dug into the door, marking it, as the Werewolf in him howled to be let out, his eyes glowing from the need as anger gripped at him. Taking a step back, Luke’s hands struck the door, sending it crashing wide open. Storming in, Luke found Luna cowering on the floor, trying to protect herself from the man standing above her with clenched fists, who was now looking at Luke, shock all over his face seeing Luke’s glowing eyes and his upper and lower fangs.

“Who the hell are you?” The man snapped.

“Someone who is very close to ripping you the fuck apart!” Luke growled, an animal growl omitting from him.

“Get the hell out of my apartment, Fre—-” The man started to yell, but Luke grabbed him by the throat, picking him up off the ground and throwing him across the room and crashing into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Luke’s anger cooled, instantly, kneeling beside Luna, resting his hands on her shaking shoulders gently as she cried in her tight ball, he pulled her up and leaning her against his chest. Luna groaned and tried to pull away from him, but he held her, standing and picking her up into his arms. “It’s alright, Luna. I’ve got you, you’re safe.” Luke whispered to her, stepping over the ruins of the living room and carrying her out of the apartment and down the hall and stairs.

He carried Luna back to his book store and up to the apartment he lived in above it. Kicking the front door closed with his foot, Luke sat down on his couch with Luna in his lap, her face buried into his neck and his green thermal shirt twisted up in her fist. Luke stroked her hair and the side of her neck, trying to comfort her as she continued to cry, but she didn’t and he pressed the side of his face to the side of her head, rocking gently and humming some made up song in the effort. Finally after about forty-five minutes, Luna fell asleep, it made Luke smile that she trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms, so many people thought that he was strange or a freak, as the guy back in the apartment had almost said, and the people that knew the real him, either hated his guts and wanted to kill him or didn’t trust him in that way. But her trust with him was pure, innocent he wanted to say, and it gave Luke a good feeling. Looking at the clock and seeing it was barely past nine, Luke sighed softly, looking down at Luna, he didn’t want to let her go or wake her up, so carefully shifting to laying down with his back to the couch and Luna still in his arms, spooned against him, Luke fell asleep with her in the darkness of his apartment and the rain pattering against the windows.


	2. It's Not What I Did, It's What I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after Luke saves Luna and they get a visitor at the Book Store.

Luke opened his eyes and rested them on Luna, who had turned in his arms at some point and was facing him now, her head tucked under his chin, her arms wrapped around his upper body and their legs tangled together. Luke was filled with contentment, something he'd never felt before in his life as he held her and laid with her, his lips pressed to the top of her head as he rubbed her back. A few minutes after Luke woke up so did Luna, snuggling closer to him, pressing her face into his chest with a sleepy moan.

“Shh.” Luke hushed her, brushing her hair behind her ear, ignoring the bruising of her face as she tilted her head back to look up at him.

“Luke?” she whispered.

Luke's blood ran cold as she stared at him looking lost. He became scared that she'd forgotten or didn't realize he'd come to her aide the night before, maybe thinking she'd dreamed it as the guy beat her, and now she was waking up after it all wrapped around him on a couch in the strangeness of his apartment alone with him. He could only fret over the ideas she was getting now. He'd kidnapped her? Drugged her tea and done something to her? Seen the glimpse of who he was and thought he'd killed the guy and was now keeping her in some kind of hostage situation? Each possibility made Luke pale and close his eyes.

“What's wrong, Luke?” she asked frowning at him, resting her hand on his cheek.

“You think I kidnapped you or something.” he whispered, tilting his head into her touch.

Luna smiled, brushing her fingers through his curly short hair, twisting a lock of the white streak in his black hair around her finger. “No, I don't.” she whispered back. “I think you saved me.”

Luke opened his eyes, looking into hers, his heart pounding, her fingers still in his hair as he leaned forward kissing her tenderly on the lips. Luna closed her eyes softly, kissing him back, her fingers sliding through his hair to the back of his head, before he pulled away and sat up, their legs still tangled up, shaking his head.

“No, no, no.” He ran a hand though his hair, trying to get the feeling of her hand going through it to go away. “We can't do that, you're a kid.” he rambled.

Luna sat up, resting her chin on Luke's shoulder, whispering into his ear. “I'm actually older than you.”

Luke glanced at her, sternly. “This is not the time, Luna.” he scolded her. “Who was he?” he asked, changing the subject.

“The---” Luna withdrew back from Luke, fright enveloping her.

“The guy beating on you last night, he your father?” he asked, keeping his look firm, but his inside were melting, his hand resting on her knee, his thumb rubbing her thigh gently.

“No! God, no!” she snapped, grossed out. “He's my guardian.”

“Your guardian?” Luke frowned, not understanding.

“My parents died when I was 12 and the state of New York has warded me off to a bunch of homes since I was 13 and he's my current one.” she explained, looking down at her lap.

“Warded you off? Don't they fucking check up on you or something!” He barked.

“They don't care.” she said softly. “They come twice a year, three if there's a complaint, at the same time, every time. He stops hitting me long enough for me to heal up for their visits, to look all peachy, then when they're gone back to their cubical on the fiftieth floor of their sparkly building, the beatings start up again, minutes, hours, sometimes if lucky, days after the visit depending on how he feels it went, how well he thought he looked to them and how big the check was.”

Luke's face softened, sadness making him frown at her, watching her pick at her jacket, not looking at him. He slid his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into his lap fully, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers, closing his eyes. Luna leaned against him, relaxing in his arms.

“Do you still feel it when I come near you?” she whispered after a little bit.

“Feel what?” Luke frowned, moving his head and looking around at her.

“The vibe, the hum.” she asked, looking into his eyes. “The feeling the pulses inside of you, that tells you, you should be fighting me, not loving me.”

“How-how do you know about that?” Luke asked, his face widening with surprise.

“You're actually the first not to listen to it and actually get to know me and not the off put I give off.” she told him. “Werewolf.” she whispered the word, tilting her head, watching his expression closely.

“How?” Was all Luke managed, his heart plummeting.

“The same way all sups can tell a sup, feeling.” she told him.

“But you're not a sup, Luna.” He told her. “You just saw what I was last night, that's all.”

Luna rolled her eyes, letting him have it, she didn't want to ruin what they had – started – to have. She looked around for a clock and found one on top of the tv and stood up.

“Shit!” She cursed, realizing she was late for class.

“What?” Luke asked, popping up beside her.

“I'm late for class!” She yelled, heading for the door, but Luke grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. “Luke, I have to go!” she told him, trying to pull free of him.

“You can't go!” Luke said, shaking his head. “Not like this! They'll talk and probably call the cops and they'll take you from him and send you somewhere else, then I won't ever see you again.” Luna looked at him, glassy eyed, she was warmed and flattered by his love and worry about losing her. She moved forward, hugging him, relaxing and closing her eyes as he hugged her back, tender and protectively. “I don't know why, Luna, but I can't lose you.” he whispered into her hair, pressing his lips there.

“You won't, Luke. I promise.” She whispered back against his collarbone.

Luna agreed not to go to classes that day, Luke making several good points, she didn't have any of her school stuff, they were back at her guardian's place and Luke wasn't going to let her back over there, and the people would be seriously concerned with her injuries now they were worse. So, she stayed with him, helping him put away and organizing books and helping customers that came in, when he opened up the book store for the day.

“I'm going to put these away in the back, just keep those in the right order.” Luke said, picking up two large boxes full of books and carrying them away as Luna put another box of books away on the shelf.

The door bell alarm rang with someone coming in and Luna started to call out tell them that she'd be right there, but stopped as a vibe hit her square in the chest, something with malicious intent had walked into the book store and the vibe that it gave off made Luna seriously dizzy. She carefully set the book down on the floor and slowly rose to her feet, edging to the end of the aisle, stopping and seeing it was a man, in his early to mid 20's, standing there looking impossibly evil at her.

“Hey Luna, what do you want for lunch!?” Luke's voice called from the back room.

The man's eyes popped up behind Luna hearing Luke's voice and Luna's popped up to his, realizing he heard Luke in the back. She watched a blade slowly slip out from the inside of his jacket sleeve and her heart stopped beating, she was going to get into a fight, that she didn't worry about, she'd done it a million times before. It was the thoughts of destroying Luke's shop that wounded her, she'd try to keep it to the minimum if she could.

“Luna, did you hear--” Luke walked back to the front, walking right into Luna. “What's wro—ng?” He followed her sight line to the guy standing in front of the door with a knife. He grabbed her wrist, protectively, pulling her back a step. “Look, man, we just opened. I don't have any money in the register.” he told him.

“He's not here for money.” Luna whispered.

“What?” Luke asked, looking at her surprised.

“I'm here for it.” The man said, pointing the knife at Luna, with a sick smile. “But I'll kill you first, Werewolf.”

Luke looked up at the guy, but his eyes snapped back to Luna, hearing that growl come from her again, but her face wasn't blank this time. It was filled with anger and murder. But what startled Luke were her eyes, her normal bright blue eyes, almost as clear as blue ice eyes with black circles around them, they were black. Pure, solid black.

“L-L-Luna?” Luke whispered, his grip on her wrist tightening.

“Oh, you didn't tell the Werewolf, did you, Isenberg?” The man smirked, amused.

“And have him fucking believe me, Colkin?” Luna growled in a low voice.

“He's a damn werewolf! He should have sensed it!” the man, Colkin, snapped.

“He did.”

Colkin looked at Luke like he was the biggest dumbass ever. “And you didn't do a thing!” he chuckled. “Damn, Luna! You're getting good in your old age!”

“You know damn well the vibe is wearing thin!”

“What is he talking about, Luna?” Luke asked, looking down at her.

“Go on, tell him. All I have is time to kill you both.” Colkin said, leaning against the long counter.

Luna closed her eyes, Luke still staring down at her, frowning. She looked up at him, her eyes normal again and filled with sorrow, resting her hand on his side.

“I'm sorry.” she whispered.

“For what?” Luke whispered, his heart starting to fall. “What did you do?”

“It's not what I did, Luke. It's what I am.” she whispered.

Luke's heart fell completely. “What are you?” he managed to say.

“A monster.” Colkin laughed.

Luna's head snapped to Colkin, her eyes turning back to pure black, growling at him and bearing a pair of very impressive fangs. Colkin spooked, shooting up right and back a step with wide eyes. Luke looked at her wide eyed, turning her face back to him and looking at her, her snarl fading into a sad frown.

“Well?”

“I'm a hybrid.” She whispered. “A cross between a vampire, a were-tiger and a human. I was born this way. My mom was bitten by a Vamp when she was 20 and my dad was bitten by a were-tiger when he was like 18 or 19. They met up, fell in love and had me, somehow crossing the two infections into me. They hadn't realized it had happened until I was almost three when I shifted for the first time and they had me checked out and for some reason, slowly over time the human side hides the other two sides, masking the vibe of being what I am from those that can sense it.” She explained the best she could.

Luke looked at her, unable to come up with something, anything, to say. He was shocked, brokenhearted, he had so many questions and didn't know where to start. “So, when you said you were older than me, you meant it.” he said.

“No, actually I was being a smart ass. But I am older than I look.” she told him, chewing her lip, careful of her still extended fangs.

“How much older?” Luke asked, getting upset.

Luna took a breath, doing the math in her head. “About 9 years older. I'm actually 26. I age a ton slower with the Vampire gene in me.”

Luke sighed lightly, relieved that she was older than she looked, but younger than he was starting to think. But the relief didn't last when Luna shot from him to Colkin with blinding speed. She landed on him, knocking him back first to the floor, knocking his weapon away and pinning his face to the floor sideways. She growled again and this time Luke knew what it was, it was a growl from her were-tiger side, actually turning him on.

“I am not a threat to anyone.” she growled into Colkin's ear. “I've never hurt anyone, never fed off anything but unneeded animals. Stop hunting me or I will be forced to hurt you and what ever other hunter that comes.”

“No promises forever, abomination!” Colkin barked.

“Maybe in forever I won't care and will let you kill me, but that's not today or for a long time from now.” she told him pushing off of him.

Colkin got up, fixing his clothes and grabbing his weapon, concealing it again. He stared at Luna and Luke, before purposely pushing over one of the book shelves as he left. Luna dropped her head back at the crash and mess.

“And they wander why I don't socialize!” she said to the ceiling.


	3. It's love. True love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good shift and some love making after.

“Where you going?” Luke called, seeing Luna pulling on her jacket from where he was at the sink washing up their dinner dishes.

“Out.” she answered, pulling open the front door.

“Where?” Luke asked, coming out of the kitchen.

“I've got a skin splitting urge and if I don't tiger out, I'll lose my mind.” Luna told him, holding the door open.

“You're going to shift?” Luke asked, his face curious and innocent.

A smile creeped onto Luna's face. “Yeah.”

“But it's not a full moon for you to have that kind of urge.”

“Luke!” Luna laughed. “Were-tigers aren't bound by the moon, it doesn't do anything to us like it does you Werewolves.”

“Then it just sits there?” He asked, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

“No, I wish we hulked out like werewolves on, or near, a full moon. Our urges come on sudden, a lot of the time out of no where, and drive us insane until we give in.” she told him, leaning her back against the open door frame.

“What happens if you don't hulk out?”

“What happens when you don't?” Luna asked, raising an eyebrow at him and smirked at his admitting nod. “Makes it worse for me.”

“Why?” Luke asked, tilting his head.

“Blood lust. It intensifies with the were-tiger urges in me and it can become....” She let her voice trail off, not needing to finish it. “You wanna shift with me?” she asked, glancing up at him from the corner of her down turned eyes.

“I'll shift with you, under one strange condition.” Luke told her, all seriousness on his face and in his eyes.

“Name it.”

“You let me pet you before I shift.”

Luna smiled brightly. “Only if you let me lick you after we shift.”

“Deal.”

“We should go outside or in the store room. I shift into a fully grown white tiger, that's about 600 pounds. I'll break your floor.” she giggled.

Luke nodded, pushing off the wall. “We'll go in the back room downstairs. I know a good place to run too, so people don't freak out over a white tiger and black wolf running around the city together.”

“Oh, come on!” Luna laughed, jumping on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder and looking at him. “We could be a duo! Like Batman and Robin. Wolf-man and tiger-girl.”

Luke laughed, taking them downstairs and into the back room, backing up to the table there and setting her down on it, turning around and stepping back from her. Giving her space to shift and do whatever. Luna sat there a moment, she'd only shifted with her dad and another were-tiger before and she was shy slightly to Luke about it, but he looked so patient, even turning his back to her to let her get undressed so she could shift right.

“I should tell you, there's a spot on my back right hind leg, you can't touch.” she told him.

“Why?” he asked over his shoulder.

“It's a wound, long story. If you touch it, I won't have control over it and it'll try to bite your hand off. So just don't touch it, kay?” she warned him, gently.

“I promise.”

Sliding off the table, Luna shed her clothes, dropping down and shifting into the great white Siberian tiger, giving out a little roar to tell Luke she was done. He turned around and his eyes widened at her, in awe of her. He knelt down on one knee before her, Luna moving forward and rubbing the top of her massive tiger head against Luke's chest, making him smile and rest his hand on her neck, feeling her soft and silky fur. He pet his hand from her head to her tail, memorizing her markings, noting the small spot on the back right leg, a scar the size of a quarter. He jerked out of his thoughts when Luna's tail bopped him in the face, playfully. 

“You're gorgeous.” Luke told her, softly. “In both forms. I could cuddle you like a teddy bear.” he chuckled. “Oh god.” he laughed openly, when she flopped to the side onto him, carefully, laying on him, resting her head in his lap. Luke smiled more, petting her, running his fingers through her fur.

“Can I just, like real quick?” 

Luna tilted her head at him, in question.

“I have too. You're so soft.” He said, laying his head on her side, turning his face into her belly of fur. He laughed hearing and feeling her purr. “Ow!” He snapped feeling her lightly bite his leg. She motioned with her head to the back door and beat her tail impatiently against the floor, glaring at him.

“Okay.” Luke pouted, but smiled when she touched her big warm nose to his face.

Luke got up pulling off his shirt and pulling off his pants and boxers, looking at Luna when she huffed, looking at his raging hard on. He turned red, turning his back to her and edging over to the back door opening it as he slipped the back door key on a lanyard over his head and around his neck, holding the door open for her to pad out of. He stepped out with her, naked as the day he was born, locking the door and shifting into his wolf form. He barked at her and took off, Luna running off after him.

 

Luke stopped looking back, they'd been running and playing in their forms for a good hour, he even struggled at times to keep up with her. But she'd fallen behind now and Luke stopped, panting heavily to see if she was coming, but found her back in human form, looking terrified. It alarmed Luke into shifting back to himself.

“Luna, what is it? What's wrong?” he asked, his heart pounding from the running and fear of what might be wrong. “Luna!” He called her name again, watching her move her head around, sniffing the air.

“I haven't fed in...a long time.” She whispered. “There goes someone now. A...A Negative blood, they're running too, on a jog, music player on.” Luna's body swayed, lulled and her eyes closed.

“Luna.” Luke whispered edging to her, an arm out. “Let's-Let's go back. I'll make you a cup of tea and we'll snuggle and-and I'll read to you, I'll finish that chapter of the book I started when we were putting the books away.” he told her, getting closer, trying keep himself calm and collected, knowing she could smell it.

She looked and him and her were pitch black and her fangs were out, her head tilting. “I'd rather eat you.” she growled making Luke stop dead, but she blinked several times, her eyes going normal again and looking terrified at him. “Oh god. Oh god.” she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

“It's alright, Luna.” Luke told her, softly.

“What do you know of alright!” She snapped, her eyes black again. “You don't have to deal with this! You're just a werewolf, halfhearted shadow hunter!” she yelled.

The hurt flashed across Luke's face, but vanished knowing Luna didn't mean any of it. She was blood lusting and he was there to rant at. He stood there and took her words, emptily if they were aimed to hurt him. But his alarm doubled as she snapped her head to the left. Watching as someone in the distance walked by alone.

“AB positive. I love AB positive!” She sounded entranced, like she was talking about her favorite ice cream flavor. 

“That's...interesting. Let's go home.” Luke tried to persuade her.

“Make home in a pool of her blood.” Luna growled animalistically, taking off after the woman.

“Luna, no!” Luke yelled, running off after her.

Luke lost Luna down a hill, his heart pounding more than ever, but stopped as he reached the bottom, finding Luna sitting there in the trees, alone. He let out a heavy breath closing his eyes, relieved beyond belief. He sunk down beside Luna, finding her silently crying with her eyes squeezed tightly closed.

“Maybe I should just let them kill me.” she whispered.

“No.” Luke shook his head. “Don't say that. Don't ever say that again.” He told her seriously.

“It's only getting worse as I get older. I'm only growing hungrier and I'm losing control, Luke and I'm afraid.” she sobbed into her hands.

“We'll figure it out, Luna.” Luke said quietly, trying to pull her to him, to comfort her. But she pushed him away.

“I've done it already.” She whispered.

Luke gulped.

“I've-I've fed from a human, almost killed them.” she admitted, in a tight voice.

“What stopped you?” Luke asked.

“What stopped me tonight.” she said, looking at him. “You.”

Luke tilted his head, swearing he heard her wrong. “Me?” he whispered.

“You flash into my mind at the brink,” her eyes closed. “and....it goes away. The calm to this stormy sea.” she said looking at him and frowning at him.

“What?”

“When did you hurt yourself?” She said motioning to his neck, a line of blood dribbling down his neck to his chest.

Luke touched his neck and looked at his fingers, at the blood, his eyes widened and Luna knew why. She stood up brushing off and started up the hill, back the way they came. Luke scrambled after her, looking around, very aware they were naked in a low populated, but still populated area.

“Wait up!” Luke called, having to actually jog a bit to get up to her.

“You have AB positive blood, you know that?” she said, when he was beside her. “Fucking delicious smelling AB positive blood.”

“You going to eat me now, like you said you would.” Luke said, trying to play light, but Luna didn't catch it or ignored it.

She stopped and slammed him against a wall, they were only yards away from the book store. Luke had laughed at first, but when he realized she actually had him pinned to the wall and her fangs were out, he started to panic. It made her smirk, feeling Luke struggle under her hands, hear the rush of his blood and the pound of his heart in her ears.

“Luna.” He voice was soft, but warning and worried as she leaned forward to his neck, but the opposite side of the cut.

Luke jerked feeling something warm and moist against his neck and heard Luna moan. She pulled back and looked at him, he expected blood on her lips, but there was only was a smile. He looked at her as she let him go, looking highly amused as he rubbed his neck.

“I didn't bite you, I licked you. Did you forget the deal of letting you pet me?” she asked, her smile gone and face soft, she'd scared him and that's not what she wanted.

Luke looked at her hard and confused. Luna sighed walking away from him, down to the back door of the book shop. She was almost there when Luke spun her around and picked her up over his shoulder, she giggled, kicking her legs and pushing herself up with her hands against his strong back. Luke unlocked the back door, going inside and letting the door slam closed, locking automatically. Walking over their clothes, still laying on the floor in the back room, and taking them upstairs to his bedroom, dropping her down his messy bed. Luke looked Luna over, only making himself harder and hotter, he noticed the identical scar from her were-tiger form on her lower thigh, he leaned over her on one arm braced on the bed beside her as his other hand touched the scar, making Luna growl animalistically.

“Tell me how you got it.” he said, kissing her belly above her naval. “The scar on your thigh.”

“I told you, it's a long story.” Luna moaned, running her fingers through Luke's hair and gripping his shoulder.

“And all we have is time, so tell me.” Luke replied, biting her side playfully.

Luna moaned louder feeling Luke bite her. “I was shot.” she groaned.

Luke sat up, frowning down at her. “Shot?”

“Yeah, I was running in form with my dad and another, from my dad's pack and a hunter of the paranormal found us. People have been trying to kill me for a long time because I was born the way I am and it's not natural, an abomination. So, the Hunter Society and Shadow Hunters give it their best go to kill me, but Shadow Hunters have pretty much laid off of me...”

“Why?” Luke asked, laying down on her, between her legs and propped on his elbows on the bed by her sides. Luna smiled, pulling one of Luke's pillows under her head, her hand in his hair again.

“My mother was one.” She whispered and nodded at Luke's surprise. “So, when we found that out, they promised not to kill me, unless I asked for it or I became a threat to the mundane world. They tried for a while to cure me, but nothing works. So, now it's just about maintaining myself and my urges.” she explained. “But that's how my parents died when I was twelve. The Hunter Society tracked us down on a vacation, it was us and Eli, the other were-tiger. My mom stayed at the beach house putting things away and we were running to shift and sorta check to make sure things were safe. The Hunters killed her first, chased us down, in the process getting me in the leg and finally getting my dad and thinking they killed me and Eli.”

“What happened then?” Luke asked, curious and heavy hearted. 

“My dad's pack had heard about the Society coming to attack and they came to help, but got there too late. They patched us up and hid us for a while, Eli became my guardian, he was to be in the event my parents died, my godfather. But, he was killed a few months later in an accident, they thought he got lose as a personal pet type deal and killed him, deeming him too wild.”

“And what happened to you?”

“They felt it was too risky to keep me and for the safety of the pack gave me up to services and since I age horribly fucking slow, I've been in the system longer than I should have been. But they'll be thinking I'm 18 in a year and will release me as an adult to their human standards.”

Luke frowned softly, pressing his lips to Luna's collarbone and tilting his head into her hand. “You don't have to worry about that anymore.” he whispered, looking her in the eyes.

“Why?” Luna frowned.

“I understand the feeling I have and get when I'm with you and you're around. It's only gotten stronger as we've spent more time together.” He told her.

“What is it?” Luna asked, almost afraid to know.

“It's love. True love.” He told her, sincerely. “Werewolves don't fall in love easy or often because there's so much we have to hide and cover for. But when they do find that person they can trust, they can't get enough of them, they want to be with them all the time and think about them when they're apart. It sounds stupid and cheesy, but when we know someone is our mate, we know it and I know with you.”

“Like soul mates or something?” Luna smiled, her cheeks turning red.

“Exactly.” Luke nodded, hovering above her. “I know you feel it too or you would have killed me by now.” he whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“That's true.” Luna moaned, feeling Luke's need pressed against her. “The feeling the love part, not killing you.” she smiled into his neck, gasping feeling the tip of his length rub against her entrance. 

“Do you wanna--” Luke started to ask.

“You're already rubbing up against me, almost half in me, probably totally in me and fucking my brains out in your head and you ask if I wanna?” Luna smirked, giggling.

“I don't want to fuck you, Luna.” Luke told her, injured by her words.

Luna stopped giggling, looking at Luke with tender realization. “Yes.” she whispered, her brain only working out enough to say that much.

Luke pressed his lips to hers, hungry as he pushed himself inside of her, moaning loudly into her mouth as her tight warmth closed in around his throbbing need. Luna's nails dug into Luke's sides as she wrapped her legs tightly around his moving hips, burying him deeper into her, making him hit her good spot with every thrust. Luke wrapped his arms around Luna's waist, pulling his knees up and sitting back, pulling her up with him, still working his thrusts up into her as she sat in his lap and rocked her body with his pace, gravity driving him deeper into her. She moaned, dropping her head back and her fangs clicking out loudly in her passion and pleasure. Luke tugged her forward again, against him, locking his arms around her waist tighter and kissed her, she kissed him back before moving to his neck, pressing her lips to the pulse point under his jaw and feeling the precious blood flowing and throbbing against her lips there. Luke moaned his eyes rolling shut in the back of his head, an animalistically growl emulating from deep in his chest. Luna moved, kissing his shoulder and pressing her cheek there, her hips still pressing up and down against his thrusts, that became uneven and harder as his release neared. Luke leaned forward, laying Luna back down on the bed, his eyes on her as she tensed around him, painfully, but the pain was washed away by feeling her release, he watched her face as she flushed a warm pink in the pleasure, her eyes squeezed closed and she moaned and whimpered.

“Luke.” she moaned, breathy and panting.

Hearing his name pass her lips like that, in passion, was all Luke needed, other than her tensing around him, to release into her, his hot seed filling her and mixing with her own release. Luke's eyes flashed golden brown, the wolf in him showing through. He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

“Mine.” he growled like an animal, his fangs out. “You are mine.”

Luna was frightened for a moment, but she smiled, pressing her hand to his cheek. “For as long as we both live. You are my One, Luke Garroway, my heart and soul, my Bonded and Soul mate.” she vowed.


	4. No Child (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Luna are kidnapped and things go down hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in two parts cause the original chapter was _way_ too long.

Luna and Luke laid snuggled together, Luna tucked against Luke's chest as he laid on his side with her, his head resting on his outstretched arm above her head, his forehead pressed to hers and his other arm draped over her side, stroking the small of her back and spine lightly as they laid there close together, eyes closed and dreaming as they fell asleep in each others arms.

-

Luke came up behind Luna as she stood in the kitchen eating a bowl of Captain Crunch, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to her shoulder. Luna smiled, leaning back against him happily. Luke frowned though feeling her tense up, he turned his head looking at her, her head was turned out of the kitchen and before he could ask her what was wrong, the door busted open and five big men rushed in, two grabbing Luke and the other two grabbing Luna. Both of them fought and struggled against the intruders.

“Think you can just bed with a child and get away with it, Garroway!” the fifth man snapped at Luke.

“She's not a child, Jake!” Luke barked, still struggling with the two holding him.

“Not according to the great state of New York, she's still a minor and you a grown man.” Jake said, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and showing it to Luke, it was from the department of social services, Luna's records with them. Jake's head wiped to where Luna was struggling with her two, hearing one of them howl with pain from her biting him on the arm. “Tranquilize her!” he yelled.

“Both of them.”

“No!” Luke yelled struggling harder, watching one of the ones holding Luna pull out a syringe, uncapping it with his teeth and jabbing it into Luna's leg.

Luna moaned as the contents of the syringe were injected into her blood stream, she struggled a bit more, but eventually stopped, going limp in the intruder's arms. Luke groaned feeling a needle being jabbed into his own thigh, his vision blurring and going fuzzy as Jake stood in his view, holding his head up by the chin, smirking devilishly.

“Good night, Lucian.”

-

Luke groaned groggy, his head throbbing as it lulled side to side, hung forward. He pulled at his arms, but wouldn't get them to budge. Opening his eyes, he found himself restrained to a chair in what looked like an antique shop storage room. Looking around, Luke stopped, seeing Luna in the same state, restrained to a chair and still out cold a few feet in front of him. Looking around to make sure no one was around and licking his lips, he whispered to her.

“Luna.” he whispered loudly. “Luna!”

She groaned, frowning at the pain thundering through her skull, picking her head up and looking at Luke across from her. Luna frowned harder seeing Luke locked up and looked at herself, finding herself the same way. She sighed heavily, in disbelief, dropping back in the chair and staring up at the ceiling.

“Just fucking great.” she whined.

“I'm sorry, Luna.” Luke sulked, disappointed in himself.

“It's not your fault, Luke. Shit happens.” she told him, looking at him from her upturned face.

“But these are Shadow Hunters, Luna. Bad ones, ones that no longer follow Shadow Hunter rules, they're rogue.” he told her. “But they still have access to everything a Shadow Hunter has access too, things that can hurt people.”

“I was trying to be positive.” Luna commented, looking back up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, Luke!” Jake called walking into the room. “Don't be so negative.”

“Let her go, Jake. She has nothing to do with this.” Luke said, looking at Jake.

“Oh, but she does. She's a minor and you're a Shadow Hunter, that's against the rules.” Jake said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

“Who the fuck are you calling a minor, you mutant fuck!” Luna barked.

“Oooo, she's feisty!” Jake grinned, leaning over Luna and pressing his face close to hers. “I like them feisty.” he taunted her.

Luna's eyes narrowed, before head butting Jake in the face, scowling at him as he backed away, holding his bloody nose. Luna tensed though, as the scent of his blood filled her nostrils. She was still painfully hungry after last night and the smell of his blood made her gums throb from her fangs wanting to be let out and sink into his neck. Luke saw it on her face as she eyed Jake, her eyes starting to blacken in the uncontrollable hunger for blood.

“Luna!” He yelled to get her attention. “Luna!!”

She panned her eyes to Luke, panting with effort, her hands clenching and heels digging the concrete floor, her stomach turned, the overpowering need making her sick to her stomach.

“Don't.” he whispered, almost inaudibly. “Don't hulk out.” he told her, shaking his head.

Luna nodded, taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to clear her head and ignore the smell of blood dominating her sense of smell, her hands gripping the arms of the chair until her knuckles were stark white and hurt. Jake watched her, curiously, noticing her reaction, her sudden change of personality, but oblivious to the real reason.

“Oh, what's wrong, little girl? Don't like blood.” He taunted her, leaning over and letting large droplets of blood drip from his nose onto her faded blue skinny jeans. Grinning like a monster, Jake wiped his face and smeared some of his blood onto her face. “That's too bad.”

“Jake!” Luke snapped, jerking in his chair. “Leave her alone! What do you want from me!?”

“I want to know why you're sleeping with a minor!” Jake snapped back, turning to Luke.

“She's not a minor, I keep telling you that!” Luke barked.

“You're a god damn liar, Luke Garroway and I know it!” Jake yelled, slapping Luke across the face, harshly. “Tell the truth!”

“The truth?” Luna whispered, her eyes still closed. “You want the truth?” Her eyes flashed open, their clear crystal blue color, now a cold blue gray as she eyed Jake.

“That's all I want.” Jake said quietly, thinking it coax her into telling him.

Luna turned her wrist in her restraint and beckoned Jake to her with her finger and pulled up to bring her face to his, looking him dead in the eyes. “You can't handle the truth!” she growled, making Luke smile at the movie reference.

Jake scowled at her, striking her across the face like he'd done Luke, sending her back into the chair and if it wasn't for the chair being bolted to the floor, she would have completely fallen backwards. The slap had opened a long cut on her cheek from the ring of Jake's middle finger. A good amount of blood poured out of the cut, Luna whimpered weakly. Even the smell of her own blood made her want to go into a frenzy and made her stomach rumble and tighten even more.

“I'll be back in exactly fifteen minutes and if neither of you tell me what I want to know, then we'll go to drastic measures.” Jake growled, walking away in an angry huff.

“Lu-Luna.” Luke whispered, his heart was pounding like a drum watching the blood seep out of her wound and how hard she was biting her lip what was bleeding too. “You bit into your lip.”

“No, I didn't.” Luna said, opening her mouth, one of her fangs had impaled her bottom lip when they came out at the overwhelming scent of her and Jake's blood. But the hole in her lip from her fang healed up instantly.

“How'd you do that?” Luke watched in shock as the blood on her lip disappeared and the hold closed.

“I can heal instantly and choose what wounds to heal. Can't rightly heal the one on my face without suspicion.” she told him, relaxing.

“Look at me.” Luke whispered, he needed her to look at him, needed to see her eyes to calm his heart. “Please.” he begged her softly.

“I can't right now, Luke.” she whispered back, shaking her head, eyes closed.

“Why?”

Luna opened her eyes and they were black, Luke's stomach instantly twisted with guilt and failure. His old life as a Shadow Hunter and making enemies then was turning against him and putting Luna in danger, not just Luna either, but the ones around her with her powerful hunger and need to feed. If she popped off, people would die and then the Hunter Society and good Shadow Hunters would end her for breaking her promise to never attack and kill. Luna could see it on his face, the guilt, and her frenzy soothed, it wasn't his fault, she was an animal, a monster.

“Luke.” she whispered. “It's not your fault, alright.” she told him softly.

“It is. They're doing this because of who I am... _was_. I dragged you into this because of my past and I don't know how to protect you like this!” He yelled, pulling at his restraints, the Were in him coming out with it.

“Easy, Wolf-boy.” A big burly man said, walking into the room with another.

“Asher and Cain.” Luke said, narrowing his eyes at the two.

“Do you know every Shadow Hunter?” Luna asked.

“Pretty much.” Luke answered. “I grew with them. When did you two turn against our kind?”

“Since I got sick of being a good boy and never getting rewarded for it.” Cain answered, leaning over Luke, in his face. “Hear you like fucking little girls.”

“Sick bastard.” Asher grimaced.

“She's not a kid!” Luke yelled.

“You're a werewolf now, right? A dog.” Cain said, rubbing himself on Luke's leg. “Does that mean you like humping legs too?” he asked, humping Luke's leg intently. “You like that?”

“You're fucking sick!” Luna snapped, watching Cain hump Luke. “Quit it!”

“Don't you like it?” Asher asked, popping up beside Luna. “Doesn't it get you _going_?” 

“What gets me going is the thought of eating your soul.” Luna said in a creepy demonic voice and blank face, giving Asher the willies. “Now, leave him alone! He's not lying.” she insisted.

“I say now you're lyin'!” Cain snapped, looking at her over his shoulder, humping Luke's leg harder. “I bet I can make you talk.” he grinned.

“I bet you suck your own dick too.” She snapped.

Cain's hand shot out and back handed Luke across the face, whipping his head to the side with the force. Cain smirked smugly seeing Luna wince like it was her struck. “Going to tell now?” he asked.

“There's nothing to tell, honestly!” Luna tried to convince him.

Cain struck Luke again, whipping his head to the other side. He asked several times and slapped Luke every time, Luke's face bruised and there was a small cut on his cheek. Luna was squeezing her eyes shut, sitting weakly in her chair, her voice hoarse from yelling at Cain and Asher. Jake walked in, having watched it all and becoming angered greatly. He flipped open a knife, gripping a fistful of Luke's hair, jerking his head back and pressing the tip of the knife to the column of his throat, Luna strained in her seat, watching wide eyed.

“Tell me what's so special about her!” Jake barked in Luke's face. “Why have you gotten interested?!”

“There's nothing.” Luke gulped.

“Really?” Jake scowled through clenched teeth, pressing the tip of the blade into Luke's throat more, breaking the skin some.

“If you don't drop it, I'll rip your throat out!” Luna growled.

“Shut her up, will ya.” Jake snapped, not looking back at first, but looking back when he didn't hear Cain and Asher moving. “What are you---” He froze seeing Cain and Asher had backed up, almost to the back door in fear.

Luna's eyes were pitch black and her fangs fully extended, the metal restraints around her wrists groaning under her mounting strength. Jake dropped the knife and let Luke go, his mouth hanging open wide.

“What the hell are you?”

“Pissed off and hungry!” Luna barked, leaning forward. “You wanted to know what his interest in me is and that's none of your concern. What's special about me is my abomination, born Vampire and Were-tiger, I am _NO_ child!” The room darkened with Luna's boiling rage, the restraints snapping from the pressure and Luna lunged at Jake, her fangs sinking into his neck and blood erupting into her hungry mouth.


	5. Claiming of a Werewolf (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Claims Luke as her own.

“Luna, no!!” Luke screamed, struggling in his restraints. “Let me out!” He yelled to Cain and Asher. “She's going to kill him! Let me out, so I can stop her!!” He begged them. “Please, I can't lose her!!” Luke's heart thundered as Luna continued to feed from Jake, who clawed at her and struggled to get free, his nails tearing into her shoulders.

“Please!” Luke pleaded with the other two again, tears wheeling up in his eyes.

Asher groaned, edging around the scene and freed Luke. The moment Luke's hands were free, he wrapped his arms around Luna, using his own inhuman strength to pull her off of Jake and hold her back, letting Asher and Cain take Jake out as he struggled to keep Luna under control.

“Let go!” Luna screamed. “Get off of me, Luke!”

Luke let her go and Luna dropped to her knees, wrenching and throwing up all the blood she'd drank. Cursing, Luke pulled her long hair out of the way and rubbed her back as she threw up the contents of her stomach.

“I'm sorry.” Luna panted, leaning forward on her hands. “I'm sorry, Luke.”

“It's not your fault, Luna.” Luke frowned, kneeling behind her, still rubbing her back. “It's mine.”

“Luke, all they wanted was to know about me.” Luna said, looking over her shoulder at him. “And now they now.”

Luke sighed heavily, he knew she was right, but that wasn't what was bothering him at the moment. “The Society is going to come after you for real now, you know that. You attacked him, though you didn't kill him.”

“They come after me if I sneeze down wind.” Luna commented, standing up.

“Luna...”

“Luke!” Luna barked spinning around to look at him, making him realize her fangs were still extended. “I've dealt with these fucking people my entire life!! The only time they're going to stop coming after me is when I'm dead and gone and I don't plan on doing that any time soon.” She told him, stepping over her puke and making her way to the back door Jake, Asher and Cain went out.

-

The pair walked out to a back alleyway finding out that it was pitch black outside and having no idea where they really were. They agreed on a direction to go and headed down the alleyway, hoping they'd find themselves somewhere they could figure out how to get back to Luke's apartment and book store from.

“Alleyways this long should be illegal!” Luna growled, her voice echoing softly.

“No argument there.” Luke agreed, trailing slightly behind her. “What was that?” he asked, looking around.

“What was wha---” Luna frowned catching the sound of rustling to their left, stopping. “Who's--”

Something came flying out of hiding, launching at Luke and pinning him to the ground, it was an orange tiger, one that Luna recognized. She grabbed it by the scruff of its neck, pulling it up off of Luke and back into a large dumpster, it shifting back into human form as it connected with container.

“Eli, what the fuck!?” Luna yelled at the attacker.

“I thought he was taking you!” Eli yelled back, stumbling up.

“Quite wrong!”

“Well, the pack got word you were being hurt and sent me to check up on you. I followed your scent here.”

“Right, when rogue Shadow Hunters harm her you come running, but when the government assigned ward beats on her, you don't do shit!” Luke growled getting up and brushing himself off, fixing his clothing.

“Look, we're not fucking perfect!” Eli yelled back at Luke. “Only reason I got permission tonight is because it was Shadow Hunters involved.” he looked at Luna, looking her over head to toe before hugging her tightly. “I've missed you so much, Nana.” Eli whispered.

“I've missed you too, E.” Luna answered, hugging Eli back just as tight, he was the only thing of her old life she had left.

The two cleared their throats, breaking the hug and moving apart. Luke stared at them, keenly aware of the bond between them and Eli being seriously naked. He looked down at Luna's hand slipping into his and she pressed close to him, he smiled softly and kissed her temple lovingly.

“Eli, this is Luke.” She introduced the two. “Luke, this is Eli.”

Luke held out his free hand to Eli and Eli took it, shaking hands firmly. Eli looked Luke over, using his heightened senses.

“What are you doing with a werewolf?” Eli asked, looking at Luna.

“He's my One.” Luna smiled proudly. “And he saved my life, a few times.” she told him, looking up at Luke, who smiled back at her the same, moving her hand to his other one and putting an arm around her shoulders.

“You imprinted with a werewolf?!” Eli snapped, stunned. “Who's suppose to be our enemy!”

“He's not my enemy, Eli. I'm not a member of the Pack.” She reminded him. “I told you I don't want anything to do with them. I love Luke and nothing is ever going to stop me from doing that.”

Eli sighed and nodded his head. “Anyway, what the hell you two doing out here in Brooklyn?” he asked.

“Brooklyn?” Luke snapped, surprised.

“Yeah! You're in central Brooklyn. What's going on?”

“We were..kidnapped.” Luna whispered. “Those Shadow Hunters broke into Luke's, tranquilized us and apparently brought us here for questioning.”

“Over?”

“Doesn't concern you.” Luke growled, protectively over Luna. “How do we get out of here?” he asked.

Eli eyed Luke, his eyes narrowing at him. “There's a way this way. You can't return to the city tonight, they're still watching your place. I have Taz and Rook watching it to make sure they don't go in and fuck it up. But it's not safe for the two of you.” he explained leading them out of the ally. “You can stay on West Off for the night.”

“Eli, they won't let us on West Off with Luke, they'll kill him if he sets foot on were-tiger pack land.” Luna said, grabbing Luke by the arm and pulling them both to a stop, watching Eli walk ahead of them. “I won't risk his life for mine.”

“Won't if you mark him.” Eli answered, half turning back to them. “If you haven't already.” he added.

“Not...totally.” Luna answered, rubbing her face.

“What the fuck are you two talking about?” Luke snapped, confused.

“Something a werewolf wouldn't know about, though your kind can do it, but don't.” Eli snapped back, coldly. “West Off is the safest place for you both, their watching his pack as well.”

“How do you know that?” Luke's eyes narrowed.

“Because they knew what you are and what pack you belong too. They don't know about her being blood to the West Off pack.” Eli said, rolling his eyes, then looking at Luna and saying something to her in a language Luke had never heard of before. 

Luke frowned harder, hearing Luna answer him back in the same language. They talked like that for a couple of minutes before Eli turned his back to them abruptly and continued on ahead of them, Luna rolling her eyes this time around. She slipped her hand from around his forearm into his hand and they followed Eli, trailing slightly behind him.

“What was all that about?” Luke asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Nothing, just stupid arguing.” Luna answered. “Thinks if he switches to pack language he can shell out orders.”

“Your pack as its own language?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded, wrapping her arm around his waist and pressing herself to his side, cold.

Luke felt her shiver and pressed her closer to him to help keep her warm. They walked for a solid hour before they came up to a semi hidden double wide mobile home, it was Eli's place and despite the shitty outside, it was nice on the inside as they walked in. He said something to Luna in pack language before disappearing into the master bedroom. Luna rolled her eyes and led Luke to the other end into a rather large second bedroom.

“You been here before?” Luke asked looking around the room.

“Yeah.” Luna nodded. “It was my room when I lived with him when I was younger, I still come here every once in a while when things get too rough.” she explained with a sigh, sitting down on the edge of the queen size bed and laying back.

Luke sat down beside her, staring at a band poster on the wall across from him. He felt Luna move, her arm wrapping around his lower back and her lips pressing to his shoulder and up to his neck. He moaned, turning his head to catch her lips with his, his hand cupping the side of her face. Shifting, Luna straddled Luke's lap, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and running her fingers through his hair. Luke's hands slipped up inside Luna's shirt, popping the clasp of her bra before sitting back some to pull her shirt over her head and her bra off with it, tossing them to the floor along with his own. They kissed hungrily, pressing their bodies together, Luke tugged open Luna's skinny jeans and moved to lay her back on the bed, leaning over her as they continued to kiss. Luna kicked off her jeans and Luke pulled off her panties, then lost his own remaining clothing, Luna's hand trialed down his side, between them, touching his hardening need, making him moan loudly into the kiss. But he stopped, pulling back and grabbing the wrist of her hand touching him, forcing her to stop.

“We can't do this here.” he whispered to her, and she frowned.

“Why?”

“He can here us, Luna.”

“He's a half breed, Luke.” She whispered. “Why do you think he lives at the far edge of pack land, he's the low man on the totem pole. His were-tiger is weak, his hearing, eye sight and smell are that of a normal human's. Only way he could hear us is if he was standing at the door and we'd know if he was.”

“Are you sure?” Luke asked, he wasn't in the mood for an audience.

“More than so.”

Luke looked a bit skeptical, he believed her, but didn't trust Eli. His mind didn't get far into those thoughts as Luna started to touch him again, making him take in a sharp breath and squeeze his eyes shut, her name passing through his lips. She smiled, pushing up and kissing him until he kissed her back, she moaned heavily, her toes curling as one of Luke's fingers slipped into her and coil of pleasure blooming in her stomach. Luke pressed a second finger into her, smiling at her as she bit her lip and pushed down against his fingers, he'd become obsessed and drawn to her face and expressions of pleasure when he touched her and part of his brain wanted to open her right, but the other part of his brain wanted to be in her then and there and make her call out his name again as she came. So, pulling out his fingers, Luke pulled Luna completely under him, wrapping her legs around his midsection, not his hips so he'd be deeper into her at that angle, as he buried himself into her wet warmth.

“Shit, Luke.” She moaned breathy, her legs locking tighter around him.

Smirking devilishly, Luke snapped his hips forward sharply and covered Luna's cry with a kiss, to keep Eli from hearing her as he continued the rough pace into her. One of Luna's hands gripped Luke's hair and the other raked her nails down his shoulders and back, making him growled wolfishly into her mouth. Luke moved onto his knees, still bent over her and kissing her. He pulled her up, so her butt and lower back rested on the top of his thighs, still pounding into her, hitting her spot and farther each time he thrust into her. Luna's fangs clicked out and Luke pulled back looking down at them, cupping her cheek in his hand, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip and gently pulling it away to see the points of her fangs. They were an impressive set, despite the fact Luke was bias on the subject, he'd never seen a pair of Vampire fangs before, only hers. He leaned his head forward again, softly kissing her lips, his thumb still rubbing her bottom lip as his tongue touching one her fangs. Luna opened her mouth more, letting Luke touch and explore her fangs with his tongue. He pulled away though, feeling her stomach tense, he thought she was about to come, since his pace was pretty murderous and he was nearing his own, but her face wasn't near the expression of pleasure she got when she was close or in the middle of her release, it was borderline blank and it confused Luke.

“I'm sorry.” she whispered.

“For-for what?” he asked panting, his body starting to tense as his released grew closer, the knot in his stomach starting to loosen and his thrusts getting jerky.

“For this.” Luna answered, shooting forward and sinking her fangs into Luke's neck, drinking from him, but her eyes didn't turn black this time like they did when she fed from Jacob.

Luke gasped in surprised and pain of Luna biting into him and his body tensed from it and his release into her, his thrusts dying out and he sat back with her in his lap, still buried inside of her and softening. His hand griped the back of her neck and other pressed to her back, his face turned into hers moaning as she continued feed off of him.

“Luna, stop.” he whispered, weakly. “Please.” he begged, when she didn't. 

But Luna didn't listen and kept feeding, she knew what she was doing. It wasn't her blood lust fueling her feeding from him, she was in complete control of herself, but she had to drink a substantial amount of his blood to fully mark and claim him. She'd marked him as a were-tiger when they made love and she vowed herself to him, but to claim him, make Luke _her_ human, werewolf rather, she had to feed a great deal from him and return it. Getting to the point she needed to get too, Luna pulled back from his neck, retracting her fangs and looking him in the eyes, that were heavy and cloudy.

“Lay down.” she whispered, moving off of him so he could.

Luke listened to her and laid down at the top of the bed so his head was on a pillow, he felt dizzy and everything was spinning and dancing in front of his eyes. Luna got out of bed, clicking the lights off, knowing that it help Luke focus if he couldn't see everything moving around him funny. She crawled back into bed with him, kissing his lips softly.

“I'm sorry.” she apologized again, moving to lap up the blood seeping out of the bite marks on his neck. “I had too.” she told him, brushing the back of her hand over his scruffy cheek.

“It fucking hurts, Luna.” Luke whined, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I know.” she whispered, biting into her wrist. “Here.” she rubbing his lips with her thumb gently, coaxing him to open his mouth and letting the blood dripping from her wrist to drip into his mouth. “It'll make it stop.” she promised him softly.

Luke tasted the blood dripping onto his lips and in his mouth, frowning for a second. It was obviously blood, but it wasn't like regular blood, coppery and salty, nasty tasting. Her blood was sweet and nice, Luke didn't know how to explain how it tasted, but he liked it. Firmly grabbing her hand and forearm in his hands, Luke pressed her bleeding wrist to his mouth and gulped down her blood, the throb from his neck subsiding and the bite mark from her fangs closing instantly, the bruises and cut from when Cain and Asher hit him healed up as well. When Luke was healed and had drank enough of her blood, Luna pried her wrist away from him, letting her own wrist heal up.

“Oh my god.” Luke started to panic, realizing what he'd just done. “Oh god.”

“Luke, it's okay.” Luna whispered, rubbing his arm, she knew he'd freak out about drinking her blood.

“I just drank from you!” He snapped, frowning hard. “And-and I liked it!”

“That's not unusual.” Luna commented. “At least you're healed now.” she added, turning to sit with her back against the wall beside him.

Luke frowned at her and touched his fingers to where she'd bitten him, nothing. He gingerly pressed his fingers to where one of the bruises on his face had been and it didn't hurt at all, the cut on his cheek was gone as well. His eyes shot to hers, questioningly.

“Vampire blood heals wounds, among other things I can't really go into under Vampire law, so don't ask.” she told him, leaning to side and whispering into his ear. “ _You're mine now_.”

“What?” Luke frowned.

“Marked and Claimed.” Luna told him, sitting back up. “Marked when we did it the first time, Were style and Claimed Vampire style.”

“You mean Vampires Claim each other and others by feeding off of each other like that?” He asked, still not completely understanding.

“Yes.” Luna nodded.

“How did you know you weren't going to kill me?” Luke demanded, sitting up.

“I could feel your pulse through my fangs, I know exactly how slow it can be before there's no turning back.” she explained. “I never got close to that, if you're worried about it, I was actually in complete control of myself.”

“So what's it mean, now that you've _Claimed_ me?” he asked.

“Same as it did when you did me.” she answered him

“But you get to feed off me whenev--”

“You're not a fucking blood bag, Luke!” Luna snapped. “I only did it to claim you!”

Luke frowned, dropping his eyes from hers for a moment. “I'm sorry. Just not use to it.” he frowned.

“I know, I'm sorry.” she whispered, chewing on her lip. 

Luke frowned softly, grabbing her and pulling her over to him, laying down with her and cradled and spooned her against him, lighting his fingertips over her skin soothingly. Luna snuggled back against him as he covered them up with the blankets, kissing her cheek as he settled down behind her.

“Just do something for me, Luna.” he whispered after a little while.

“What?”

“Warn me better if you plan on biting me again, okay?”

“Promise.” Luna smiled, giggling softly.

“Tell me something though, I've been wandering since they came out earlier, does it hurt when your fangs come out?” he asked, curiously.

“Sometimes, if they come out suddenly and I'm really really hungry or I'm mad, they can hurt. Other than that, I don't feel them come in at all.” she explained.

Luke nodded, kissing her bare shoulder, laying his head back down on the pillow. He didn't fall asleep like Luna did, he was worried that the rest of the pack on West Off would show up, he was worried that the Shadow Hunters would come along with the Hunter Society. He listened to every sound around them, ready for anything to happen next, ready to protect Luna at all costs.


End file.
